Heavenly Habits
by looney4rooney
Summary: I bite my pencils. He bites his perfect lips. But I love his imperfections too. Gabriella and Ryan are best friends, but the need to be more than friends is a habit she just can't kick. From first person Gabriella point of view. AU Ryella
1. Black Trench Coat

**Heavenly Habits**

It's cold, so terribly cold outside. The kind of cold that makes you wish you had kept that ugly holiday sweater your grandmother knitted for you. You would gladly wear it now, just to escape this deadly chill. I don't want to go outside.

I decide that I officially hate my school. Were they complete imbeciles when they built this place of education? I mean its been open for three years and already we have eight puke green colored portable classrooms littering the yellowed grass.

I can't wait another second. If I don't leave the warm halls of my "beloved" school this minute I will be fashionably late to Algebra II.

I push open the metal doors and my sneakers hit the grey sidewalk. The violet colored long sleeve shirt I'm wearing is much too thin. Every gust of wind makes me shiver. I yank my sleeves over my hands and push through the wind, staring at the ground, letting my long dark hair shield my ears from the cold.

I look up suddenly, realizing I could run into someone at any second. My eyes find one boy walking to class ahead of me. Where are all the others?

This one boy happens to be my best friend. He doesn't know it yet, but I'm in love with him. I think of him constantly. I think of his perfectly pale skin that seems to glow so bright. I think of his chilling blue eyes, the color that makes you think he must wear colored contacts, but he doesn't…they are just _that _blue. His soft pink lips that I wish didn't just kiss my forehead when he's feeling affectionate.

I stay quiet, oh so quiet. I watch him, him and his adorableness. He's wearing jeans for once. I realize its because once again he forgot to do his wash and they were all he had left. They're the pair of dark low-rise jeans that his twin sister, Sharpay, had given him. He hates to wear them. He says it makes him feel like every other guy in this hellhole. I chuckle knowing he must feel awkward in them. This would be the fourth time he has to wear them.

I quickly cover my mouth, hoping he doesn't realize I'm behind him. I just want to watch him, just a little bit more. My eyes take to his hips, the way they sway from side to side in a way so sexy and sensual that I've seen others notice before. He doesn't even realize it; he just naturally walks like a sex god.

He's wearing a plum colored hooded sweatshirt that is much to big for him. He must have borrowed it from Zeke. The hood is up around his blonde head and he has a stylish black trench coat over it in an attempt to look not too average. He looks so warm…

I sneeze. That's that, staring time is over.

Ryan's head whips around and his eyes light up when he spots me. Maybe getting caught isn't so bad…

He stops walking and I halt as well. We're halfway there.

He walks towards me. "Have you been walking behind me the whole time?" he asks, chuckling slightly.

I smile sheepishly. His cheeks are red from the cold and I want to kiss them. He's wearing his glasses; the square black rimmed ones that he only wears in math class. His eyes are still brilliant even behind thick frames. Sometimes he puts them on before math just to be able to see everything crisp and clear. As he puts it: he digs the fall.

I ignore his question; I can't lie to him. I stick my tongue out at him as an answer. I can't admit that I was just three seconds ago staring at his ass. He throws his head back in a laugh. He loves to tease me. I can't help but laugh with him and we fall into step walking side by side.

"Did you finish your homework?" he asks playfully. He asks it everyday full well knowing the answer. He's waiting for the day I forget.

"Of c-course," I reply, my voice stuttering. I'm shaking. I'm freezing.

"Aw, Gabs, are you cold?" he asks in a sweet, concerned voice. He holds open one side of his coat, beckoning me to share his warmth. Is he serious? I feel as if I can't breathe.

I tremble as I wrap my arm around his waist and he pulls the coat around the both of us. It's not as if we're never intimate. For as long as I can remember we've always been this way, snuggling, touching, but not in a romantic way. I pray for this to change. "Better?" he whispers.

"Yes," I reply softly. I'm excited. He's in an extremely affectionate mood. The cold doesn't seem so bad now.

He kisses the top of my head. I suppress my grin. The portables are insight. He speaks. "So last night, I watched that movie you told me to watch." He blushes slightly.

"Really? You finally watched Breakfast at Tiffany's! What did you think?" I ask him. I love him. Only Ryan would watch a chick flick for me. Can't he love me too? Well as more than friends. Ryan loves me. He tells me he loves me all the time. But it's platonic. At least I think it is. I hope otherwise.

"It was a little weird, but yeah overall I liked it. I'll admit I even teared up a little at the end," he says, chuckling.

My heart swells. He's so sensitive. He's so manly. Only a true man can be comfortable with his vulnerability.

I grin up at him. "Aww Ry!" I say.

"Hey, I am a romantic. You know that silly," he says.

"Yes I do," I say. "Aw like that one time in the third grade when you gave that girl you had a crush on, Natalie, a box of chocolates on Valentines Day. And then..."

Ryan laughs and interrupts, "And then she proceeded to turn around and give them to that punk, Dennis."

I laugh. "And then you told her it was all right if she really loved him."

Ryan smiles. "I was one weird little kid. Musicals really did a number on me, didn't they?"

"They did," I answer. But a wonderful number. I love his love of musicals. I love his passion for dance, for acting, for singing. I love everything about him.

We've reached our classroom. We walk together up the long metal ramp and Ryan releases me, opening the door for me like a true gentleman. I sigh. Must we have gotten here so soon.

I walk in and take my seat in front of Taylor and Ryan slips into the seat next to me. I watch as he puts his hood down and takes his glasses off, wiping them on the edge of his sweatshirt.

Taylor leans over and whispers in my ear. "I saw you walking here. You and Ryan were practically snuggling. Did something happen?"

I sigh. Taylor knows of my crush on Ryan. She's the only one who knows my little secret. "No," I whisper back. "I was cold that's all."

Taylor sighs and leans back in her seat disappointed. She thinks we're meant to be. I wish I were as sure as she was.

Class begins. The teacher announces we're taking notes. I fumble around for my notebook and place it on my desk along with my pencil in all of its chewed up glory.

Ryan leans over. "Gabby, can I borrow a piece of paper?" His glasses slide down the bridge of his nose a tad and my heart skips a beat as he pushes them back up

He smells so good. He switched shampoos. I nod and hand him a sheet. He smiles and then sees my pencil. "I thought you kicked that habit," he says, a lopsided grin forming.

"I thought you kicked yours," I fire back, noticing his swollen lips. He laughs and touches them lightly. "Touché." Kiss me now, I think.

We both have our nervous habits. I bite my pencils. He bites his perfect lips. But I love his imperfections too.

**Note: This idea came to me today cause I ,in fact, go to a school with portables that I must walk out in the miserable cold to and I thought of this on the way to math. Haha. So this was originally going to be a oneshot cause I'm writing another story right now. But I reallllly wanna continue this. So I most likely will. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. To Be Alone

**Heavenly Habits**

I'm not paying attention. I'm copying the notes, but I don't hear a word. This doesn't faze me. I do this everyday. I always stare at Ryan when I am supposed to be learning about complex numbers.

His hair is all over the place, the static from the hood causing it too look all messy and disheveled. I want to run my hands through it. He sticks his tongue out a little, concentrating hard as he works an example on the sheet of paper that he borrowed from me.

He turns to me. I quickly duck my head down and begin working the problem. That was close, too close.

"Did you get 2i?" he asks me.

He leans over, looking down at my notebook. I can feel his hot breath on my hand. "You haven't even finished yet," he whispers. A wicked grin takes over his face.

I blush. I quickly finish solving the equation. "It's 2i." I inform him.

"Seriously?" he cries. "Wow, maybe I'm actually becoming smart! Highfive!" he says holding his hand up.

I roll my eyes, but secretly his actions are too cute. He still acts like he's five sometimes. It's beyond adorable. I let my hand collide with his and then our hands drop. I wish we could just hold hands.

The bell rings and I begin gathering my stuff together. He's waiting for me. I can see his white and orange striped sneakers tapping impatiently as I bend over to grab a folder off the floor. I stand up ready to go. He gives me a look, as if he's fed up with me and then teases, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes," I say huffily. Taylor catches my eye and smiles at me. She thinks that Ryan teases me because he likes me. But it's our relationship, brother/sister as he puts it. He considers me his sister. I am basically an Evans triplet. Sigh.

He impatiently grabs my hand and yanks me out the door. He pulls me down the ramp and I can' t help but giggle. He looks over at me and I cease my laughter. He gives me an evil look and then throws me a dashing smile. Its breathtakingly beautiful and its all for me. He pulls his coat off and drapes it around my shoulders gently. "There…" he says, making sure it sits just right.

It's such a sweet gesture, but I'd rather be sharing it with him.

We walk on. He's folded his arms across his chest and his hood is back up. He's removed his glasses. I miss them, but I can't deny that his eyes are even brighter without them.

"So you're still riding home with me, right?" he asks.

I nod. Today is one of those days that doesn't come around too often. We'll actually be using Ryan's car for once. Usually Sharpay, Ryan, and I would arrive to school and depart from it in Shar's pink convertible, but today Sharpay was going out with Zeke so Ryan's black sports sedan sat parked in the school's lot.

"Wanna hang out after school at my house?" he asks.

"Sure," I answer casually. Inside I am screaming. Its not too often we get the house to ourselves. It seems the quite large mansion is always overcrowded with Sharpay and her minions about. We almost never have our privacy. My house is out of the question after school what with Mom working. My mom doesn't allow boys in the house when she's not home, not even Ryan. As she says boys will be boys. I wish.

"Awesome. We'll order Chinese," he says.

"Ok, Ry, but we have to do our homework too," I warn.

"Sure, _Gabs_. " he says. Then he adds sarcastically, "Or we'll just kick our bags in the corner and play a rousing game of chess."

We have our own ideas of fun. I love to play chess. He prefers singing duets from various musicals with me. Not that I mind that either. Especially when the song is romantic…

"Haha very funny! How about a compromise?" I suggest.

"Fine," Ryan says faux exasperated. "I owe you one game of chess and you owe me a movie marathon. And maybe a song." He smirks.

"Deal," I agree. We both love movies.

We've reached the school. We duck inside from the cold and its time we head our separate ways. I hand him his coat. "Meet me at my locker after school?" I ask. Ryan flashes me a smile and says, "Sure thing."

I hand him his coat and let my hand linger as his hand reaches out to take it from me. I pull back.

"Later," I squeak and race off to AP history. I mean seriously what was I thinking?

.o.

The final bell of the day rings and I start to speed walk to my locker, until I turn around the corner and then my pace returns to normal. I'm jittery with excitement. I spy Ryan ahead. He's all ready to go and is leaning casually against the bank of lockers. The sweatshirt is gone and peeking out from beneath his black coat is a flash of blue. He's wearing the polo I gave him for Christmas last year. It looks so good on him. His black messenger bag rests at his hip the strap crossing over his chest diagonally. He has yet to put on a hat and his hair is all spiky and sticking out at angles. His hair looks as if he meant to style it that way.

I walk up and open my locker trading various textbooks for others and he watches me. I glance over at him. His eyes dance. "What?" I ask.

"I have a surprise for you," he says mysteriously.

"You do?" I ask as if I'm really not that excited at all.

"Uh huh," he says and he pulls a DVD from behind his back.

"Funny Face! Another Audrey movie! Aw Ryan this is really sweet!"

"Another compromise," he begins, pleased with my reaction. "Seeing as it's a musical too."

"Thank you," I say smiling broadly.

"Well don't I get a hug?" he asks laughing.

I freeze a little. I want to hug him, I do. This shouldn't be such a big deal. I've hugged him millions of times. But it gets harder and harder each time. My love for him grows every second. It's so hard to just be friends.

He holds his arms out expectantly. I sigh and give in. I lean into him and wrap my arms around him, resting my chin on the soft suede surface of his coat. His arms encircle my waist and he whispers into my hair, "Your welcome."

He releases me and affectionately musses my hair. I pretend to be irritated and smooth my hair back down. He chuckles slightly. "You kinda messed it up even more."

I barely breathe as he reaches over and pulls strands of my hair around my face, rediscovering my part.

"Now you're decent," he says.

I give him a sarcastic smile and he laughs again. "Ready?" he asks.

He's grinning, key in hand. I can tell he's excited to have his car for once. "Yep," I answer.

The corners off his luscious lips turn down and I can tell he's eyeing my thin shirt. "Aw, Gabs, you'll be freezing again," he says sadly. He throws his coat off once more. I swear Ryan is the most selfless person I know. He hands it to me and his firm, muscular forearms are exposed.

I ogle them as I slip his much too large for me coat on. Is it odd to be attracted to arms? I think it is. But they are so perfectly pale.

"Thanks Ry," I say remembering I should probably speak now. "But now you'll be cold."

"True," he says looking down at his short-sleeved polo. "But I'd much rather you didn't catch cold."

I just smile again, and wrap my hands into little fists inside the long sleeves of his jacket, resisting temptation. It would be too easy to kiss him now. And I can't. I just can't.

We walk towards the front doors of school and plunge through the heavy silver doors into the icy, bleak day. Ryan's ragged lips are trembling and I feel terrible. He's hugging himself and his nose is red. Yet, he just smiles at me, glad that I am warm. He is the best friend a girl could have. I should be happy with this. And I am. But I want to be more. So much more.

We veer right towards the parking lot and Ryan's car engine is already on. We slip inside and the car is toasty warm. I sigh happily as we buckle our seatbelts.

"I didn't know your car could start from far away," I say.

"But of course," he replies grinning with the notion that I am impressed.

"Show off," I mutter and he just laughs as we pull out of the lot.

He flips on the stereo and the new Angels & Airwaves record blasts from the high quality speakers. Ryan has the most eclectic music taste I have ever come across. He will listen to practically any genre except for rap, hip-hop, and country. Classical, pop, rock, indie, and, of course, he owns just about every musical soundtrack ever created. In fact, a room in the Evans house is completely devoted to music. Shelves line every wall and they are filled with thousands of CD's. And of course, the instruments, a grand piano, an electric guitar, and a drum set. Ryan can play every single one with great skill.

He starts to sing and I find myself fighting the urge to smile. His voice is so clear, so perfect. He hits every note with ease. I could listen to him all day. And I realize that's what I want this Christmas. For him to record all of the songs he's written. I would wear the CD out listening to it too much. Better make that a couple copies.

We ride in silence except for Ryan singing along to the music. Which is fine with me. His voice is so relaxing. It makes me feel calm.

We reach the Evans Estate and Ryan parks in the driveway. We hop out and walk inside. We are greeted by no one and my heart beats rapidly with excitement. To be alone…

.o.

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it! I'm so glad many wanted me to continue!**


	3. Wave of Sadness

**Heavenly Habits **

"All right, so we actually have the house to ourselves," Ryan says once we're inside. He's turned towards me a fake shocked look on his face.

I laugh and follow him into the kitchen where we drop our bags by the large antique wooden table. "OK, so what do you feel like Gabby?" Ryan asks me. "We can get something to eat and then start on our compromise." He grins at me. Why must his smile make my heart drop in my chest? It's like I'm having a heart attack every five seconds. He smiles too much. And worst of all, most of them are for me. This wouldn't be so tragic if we weren't _platonic. _

I compose myself and jerk my head towards my forest green backpack and his black messenger bag that lay in a heap on the floor.

Ryan rolls his eyes teasingly and says, "Homework! Righhhht. I _almost _forgot."

I smile. "Good thing I reminded you then. We have algebra and physics remember?"

"Yes, sadly, I remember now," he jokes. "OK, fine we can work and eat at the same time. We've got animal crackers," he bribes me.

OK that is completely unfair. He knows how much I love animal crackers. He so did this on purpose. "Fine!" I say.

He chuckles and pours the crackers into a large bowl and sets it in the middle of the table. He then puts two cans of cream soda down. I swear he knows me to well. So why can't I be the person who makes his heart beat fast? We're perfect for each other. We could be exactly the same as always. We'd just kiss. Would that be so bad?

I pop open my soda and grab an animal cracker. He laughs and in return picks his bag up, making a show of getting his homework out.

We sit in silence for a while each of us working. I'm diligently completing my math worksheet when I realize I no longer hear another pencil scratching along with mine.

I look up and see Ryan chewing on his pencil, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Ryan?" I question an amused expression on my face.

He meets my eyes and laughs dropping the pencil. "I was just trying to understand how you could chew on pencils. I don't get it. They aren't very appetizing."

I blush and my eyes drop back to my paper. "How far are you?" I ask quietly.

"Not very far," he admits sheepishly. He edges his chair over and leans over to look at my paper. Did I mention the odor of his skin is also incredibly delicious? A mix of some expensive soap and mouthwatering cologne.

"Wow, you're almost done. Then you can help me!" he exclaims, smiling jovially.

"Sure," I say and finish the assignment possibly a little too quickly. "Done!" I inform him.

"Awesome! Now help me!" he cries dramatically, his eyes pleading.

I laugh and take a look at his sheet. "You've done the first few correctly…what's the trouble?"

"The trouble is… I always do better with you helping me. I'm bound to mess up without you," he says.

I flush with pride. He needs me! Yet, he has no idea how much I need him. "You can do it by yourself Ryan," I say as calmly as possible. "I know you can."

"You sure 'bout that? Cause me… not so sure," Ryan says chuckling.

"Yes I am. You are smart, Ryan… but I'll help you." I give in. I mean how can I deny him?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ryan says and kisses my cheek. He then proceeds to stick my pencil in my mouth. "I permit you to chew," he jokes in a deep, grumbling voice.

Still reeling with the touch of his lips on my cheek, I freeze for a moment then remove the pencil from between my lips and say weakly, "No problem."

It takes exactly thirty-six minutes to complete Ryan's worksheet. Is it sad that I counted? Probably, but it was entirely too enjoyable. His hand grazed mine three times and we knocked knees twice. Yet, even with those subtle distractions I am fairly confident in that I taught him well.

We pack our things up and Ryan pats my shoulder. "You're the best Gabs! I don't know what I'd do without you."

I merely smile and shrug it off modestly. He doesn't realize what those comments do to me though. I take them to heart. And I take them in the wrong way. I allow myself to believe these are hints he is dropping. Hints that he loves me as more than a friend. That he thinks of me as Gabriella the beautiful young woman who has captured my heart and soul not Gabby the faithful best friend who helps me with my homework. I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak. Yet, do I really want him to refrain from these statements?

I kneel down on the floor to zip up my backpack and once I am done a pair of milky white hands reach out for me. I take them gladly and Ryan pulls me to my feet. Once I'm steady he drops my hands and they swing back down to my side. We've had too much contact today. I'm sure to explode with frustration at any given moment.

"All right two assignments down, one to go," Ryan announces.

"Wait, what do you mean? We only had science and math," I reply baffled.

"Well I consider chess homework. It's dull enough," Ryan says, just waiting for some outraged reaction from me, like a punch or a protestation.

I think about hitting him, I do. But I stop myself. Like I said, too much contact today. I'm afraid of what I could do. I've never lusted after someone as I do Ryan. I don't know that side of myself yet. I can't risk our friendship. It means too much to me. What if I were to freak him out? What if we couldn't be friends any longer after something happened between us? I would surely die. A life without Ryan is unthinkable, unimaginable.

"Gabby?"

I shake my head and look up at Ryan. He looks so concerned. Oh god, was I frowning?

"Are you ok?" he asks softly.

I nod slowly. I'm trying to smile, but a wave of sadness has washed over me. Great, I just sunk myself into a depression. _He's never going to love me as more than a friend, he's never going to see me that way. _This runs through my head over and over.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks me and his arm is around my shoulder and he's leading me up the stairs to the game room.

"Nothing, nothing," I mutter as we reach the room and he sits me down at the chess table.

I force myself to smile and he relaxes. "Ok fine, you're off the hook just don't scare me like that again," he says seriously.

"Sorry," I mumble. "We don't have to play chess." I feel terrible. Stupid me.

"Yes we do. I promised," Ryan replies stubbornly. "Its still a stupid game though," he adds half-smiling.

I smirk back.

"Ladies first," he says gesturing with his hand for me to start. And I do.

**Note: So looks like Gabby's in pretty deep. Just the thought of Ryan never loving her as more than a friend makes her frown. But wasn't he so cute about it! Lol. Next chapter will be more upbeat. I promise lol. Thanks reviewers! Your comments make me smile! **


	4. The Sparks Are Alive

**Heavenly Habits**

"Check mate!" I cry gleefully.

"And you act like it's a surprise. You know I suck at chess," Ryan says acting like a sore loser, but I know he's just pretending. I can tell because his ice blue eyes say otherwise. His eyes smile because I smile. He's happy because I'm happy. He's glad that my sadness has passed for whatever reason as long as it's passed.

"I know. But I still won," I say grinning from ear to ear.

"You did," Ryan says and pauses to smile. "And I congratulate you."

"Thank you," I say politely.

Ryan jumps out of his chair and pumps his fist in the air. "All right now that our homework is done, we can have some fun!"

"I was having fun," I murmur.

"Of course you were," he says. "But now its time for Ryan's idea of fun."

"You're talking in third person and Gabby is annoyed," I reply.

He laughs. "Ryan thinks you're hilarious."

"Gabby agrees with him."

"Ryan wants to watch a movie."

"Gabby complies."

We both laugh and walk into the Evans' theater room.

Ryan flicks all the lights off and I collapse on the huge red sofa. I watch him swiftly move about the room, getting everything ready. He is so organized. Yet, another admirable quality of Ryan's; one which most teenage boys don't possess. Then again Ryan has never been ordinary and I would never want him to be.

He runs over and turns on the popcorn maker, the kernels already in place. He powers up the projector and DVD player and settles himself beside me. Our thighs almost touch and it's extremely nerve-wracking. I wrap my arms around myself worried my hands will wander. I want to feel his feathery blonde hair. I want to stroke his cheek. I want to kiss his long eyelashes. I want to touch his muscular chest. I want to do so many things and I cannot.

"What are we watching? Funny Face," I guess, desperately trying to distract myself.

"Shhhh!" he says bringing a finger to his chapped lips. "You'll see. And no not Funny Face. I'm saving that for last."

"Well then what is-" I'm cut off by Ryan's cool hand across my mouth. His hand covers my trembling lips and his arm is wrapped tightly around me. I am well aware of his warmth, how close he is to me. His thigh presses against mine and I feel his eyes on me, yet I dare not look. "You're know fun you know. Can't I just surprise you?"

I nod quickly and sit stiff as a board as his hand leaves my face. Yet his arm still lingers, draped across my shoulders.

Julie Andrews twirling around a bright green field, mountains and blue skies behind her fills the large screen.

"The Sound of Music!" I cry happily and all tension leaves my body.

"Bravo! You guess correctly. Now shush!"

I giggle but stay quiet.

He begins to harmonize along with Julie Andrews and I allow myself to loosen up. I lean my head against Ryan's shoulder and listen to the two beautiful voices blend together.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

The song fades out and Ryan leaps off the couch. I jerk up. "Where are you going?"

"These jeans are killing me. I'm gonna go change. You need something?"

I smile mischievously. A perfect opportunity to borrow an item of clothing. And possibly never give it back. "I'm cold. Bring me a sweatshirt!"

"You're always cold," he teases. He flashes a lopsided grin and salutes as he leaves the room.

My eyes rest on the screen, watching it but not really watching it. This part isn't very exciting anyway. I feel lonely in this big dark room by myself. I shiver as I wait.

A few minutes later Ryan reenters the room. He's changed into a pair of navy blue plaid pajama pants and a gray tee shirt that hugs every well-defined muscle on his chest. He throws me one of his huge gray workout sweatshirts and it smells like his cologne and this special laundry detergent Mrs. Evans imports from France. Yum. I yank it on eagerly and it swallows me entirely. I pull the sleeves over my hand pressing a palm to my nose.

He hops back on the cushion beside mine and gives me a strange look. "Were you just smelling my sweatshirt?"

"Yes," I say quietly. "It smells nice that's all." I add in my own defense. Please let this pass…

"Oh really?" Ryan questions. "And do I smell nice?" he asks a small smile playing at his lips. He leans forward as if he is allowing me to smell him.

I blush and am thankful for the darkness. My delusional heart is telling me he is flirting, but my mind speaks the truth. He's only playing with me. I lean into him and smell his neck, careful not to let my nose graze his throat. I inhale and of course he smells divine, splendid, better than any other man on the planet. As if I didn't already know that.

I pull away sharply and reply curtly, "Yes, you do."

He laughs and looks as if he's about to say something, but he stops.

"We have to act out this part!" Ryan exclaims. I shake my head no vigorously. This song is too adorable and while I would normally jump at the chance to sing a romantic duet with the man of my dreams, I don't trust myself to refrain from acting upon my desires. But he just nods yes, smiles, and begins to sing:

_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on_

_Your life, little girl, is an empty page that men will want to write on _

He's deliciously compelling and his voice happens to be one of my many weaknesses. I sigh with defeat and sing softly:

_To write on_

Ryan grins excited that I am participating and stands up in front of me. He sings to me his eyes gazing into mine lovingly:

_You are sixteen going on seventeen baby its time to think_

He walks behind the couch, leans over my shoulder and sings into my ear:

_Better beware be canny and careful baby you're on the brink_

He strides back in front of me and croons:

_You are sixteen going on seventeen fellows will fall in line _

_Eager young lads and grueways and cads will offer you fruit and wine_

He winks at me and this little act he's putting on is about to push me over the edge. I think he's made Rolf a little sexier than Rolf actually is. I fidget with my hands unable to take my eyes off him.

_Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your ken_

_You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do_

_I am seventeen going on eighteen; I'll take care of you_

He takes my hand and pulls me off the couch. He places my small hands in his large, smooth ones and begins to swing me around the room in a lively little dance. I reluctantly push him away, but I must do as Liesl does. I throw him a dashing smile and sashay around him girlishly. Exuding fake confidence I chirp:

_I am sixteen going on seventeen I know that I'm naïve_

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet and willingly I believe_

_I am sixteen going on seventeen, innocent as a rose_

_Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those_

He grins at me with admiration, clearly impressed by my portrayal of Liesl and though my heart is pounding, my face remains calm and I continue:

_Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my ken_

_I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do_

_You are seventeen going on eighteen; I'll depend on you_

He grabs my hands once more and we begin to waltz around the room. We're gasping for breath and laughing giddily. I'm beginning to shed my romantic feelings. Ryan is just my friend, I repeat to myself over and over until I forget to chant it and I just concentrate on this moment, on right now, on having a blast with my _friend _Ryan.

Ryan twirls me out like a ballerina and then pulls me back into him. Our eyes flicker to the movie at the exact same moment. Onscreen, Rolf and Liesl lean in to kiss. Our eyes flicker back to each other's. They lock. We're close, so close. Our faces are inches apart, Ryan leans closer…

**A kiss?! Will they or won't they? That is the question. Find out next chapter. **


	5. The Race Is On

**Heavenly Habits**

I'm panicking and I'm holding my breath in as he draws near. He wears a slight smile and I wonder what he's thinking right now? More importantly what is he doing?

I close my eyes too scared to even look at him when he is this close to me. One of his hands supports my back while the other is placed in mine. I am sure my hand is clammy and warm. His on the other hand is dry and cool. He is obviously quite comfortable with touching me. But really he should be. He's my best friend. I'm his best friend. I'm not supposed to feel like this, I'm not supposed to be nervous about touching him. It should be easy, normal, common.

His lips brush my cheek briefly and he releases me all in one smooth motion. I exhale and relax. Surprisingly, I am glad nothing happened, relieved in a way. He hasn't kissed me as I thought he would. Or well technically he did, but not where I half hoped, half feared he would.

Ryan snaps his fingers in front of my face and my eyes flicker open. I hadn't realized they were closed.

"Falling asleep on me, Montez?" he drawls.

Oh gosh, now he's hyper. He only calls me Montez when he's in a really boyish, crazy, energetic mood. His vibe is so infectious that I feel lighter, happier. I play along.

"Maybe…" I reply lazily.

He laughs and grabs my shoulders shaking me. "Wake up!" he cries in a silly voice and I laugh. It feels so good to laugh. It helps me forget about all that I wish I had, all I can't have. I focus on just being grateful that this boy is in my life. He could be a stranger to me, someone I never converse with. Someone I admire from afar.

Nope, I get to admire him from up close. Which is in itself somewhat of a curse, yet one I will live with just to have him there, by my side, all the time.

He smiles impishly. "No but seriously, let's order the Chinese cause I am starving and this popcorn is officially taking forever." He rubs his flat stomach to emphasize his hunger.

"OK," I say. I mean what else can I say when his action has now drawn me to his rock hard abs which are quite visible through that tight, thin shirt of his. I mean really can he try not to dress so damn sexy around me? It's even worse when we go swimming. Oh my lord is it. When he isn't wearing any shirt its kinda impossible to force my eyes off his chest and to his face.

I regain my strength and speak. "Maybe you just don't know how to work the machine."

"Hey," Ryan says, faking offense."Ok, so maybe that's a possibility. But you know I've never been good at that sort of thing." He pauses and smiles. "There is one thing I'm marvelous at though: ordering takeout. _That_ I can do."

He walks outs the door and I stay put, not really sure if he wants me to come with him.

Suddenly, his head pokes around the corner. "Well aren't you coming?"

"If I must," I reply coyly and run over to catch up with him.

We race down the stairs and he wins as usual. We always race down flights of stairs and try to beat the other. I know it's childish, but its yet another ridiculous habit of ours. Ryan always wins though because he's physically active and I am pretty much not. Dancing may not be considered a sport, but it sure gets you in shape. Ryan's amazing body is proof. Believe me.

Ryan, always the humble one, doesn't say a thing about beating me, of course. He's such a gentleman, not bragging and boasting like every other guy would. He's so perfect.

We're both gasping for breath as we walk into the kitchen, him a few steps ahead of me, quick on his dancing feet. Another enjoyable factor of his hyperness is his tendency to dance all over the place. He's so cute when he's busting out moves around the kitchen, without a care as to how silly, yet hot he looks. It's like he's off in his own little world as he glides around. He dances over to a drawer and pulls out a takeout menu for our favorite place, _China Taste. _

"So you want the sesame chicken like always or are we feeling adventurous tonight?" he asks. He has his elbows on the counter and is hunched over the surface, scanning the menu.

"Sesame," we both say at the same time.

Ryan chuckles. "I knew you'd say that."

I shrug and smile. Hey, there are two things in this world I am positively sure about. 1) Sesame chicken is the way to go and 2) I love Ryan with every fiber in my being.

Ryan's light blonde eyebrows furrow in concentration as he peruses the menu.

"Hmmm… I can't choose between orange and Mongolian?" He looks up at me. "You choose."

"Me?" I ask. He nods, waiting for my answer. "Um I guess Mongolian cause _orange _chicken sounds awful," I answer, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

Ryan laughs and pushes himself up off the counter. His arms flex and I sigh lustfully. His arms contain just the right amount of muscle. Not geeky thin, yet not bodybuilder huge. They are just perfect. He rights himself and grabs the cordless phone off the counter.

"All right, I'll get Mongolian," he laughs as he dials the number.

I open my mouth to speak, but Ryan grins and interrupts me.

"I didn't forget about the fried rice…"

"But what about…"

"The fortune cookies? I know order four because sometimes the first fortune sucks." He smirks at me.

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.

Someone must have picked up the phone because he quickly composes himself and heaves himself up on the counter to sit. He pats the counter space beside him and I come over to sit beside him.

"Yes, hello. And how are you this evening?" he asks debonairly.

I giggle quietly and he motions for me to listen in. I eagerly press my head to his and listen as the woman answers "fine" in a shocked, slightly confused tone.

"Well, I am so glad. And you know what you'll be glad about: an order from me!"

I groan and Ryan tries to contain his laughter. What has gotten in to him tonight? I mean he's silly like this all the time, but he usually doesn't act like this towards anyone but me and Sharpay. Maybe it's the total stranger thing that has him going.

"Stop it!" I whisper-shout. "You're probably scaring the poor woman."

Ryan laughs. "Fine," he says pouting a little.

"I need one order of sesame chicken, one order of Mongolian chicken, 2 orders of fried rice, and can I get two extra fortune cookies?" he asks in his normal voice.

Ryan rolls his eyes at me. "Yes I am aware that the meals come with fortune cookies, but can I get two more? My crazy best friend insists."

I slap his thigh and he bites his lip, trying not to burst into laughter. I pout and hop off the counter walking out of the kitchen.

"1121 Hemingway Lane. Thanks," I hear Ryan quickly reply. I listen to him hang up the phone.

"Hey Gabs where ya going?" he comes out of the kitchen and I turn to face him, arms crossed across my chest.

"Crazy best friend, Ry?" I ask as if this troubles me. "That hurt." I joke, and attempt to put on a sad face although I want to smile at how cute he looks standing there in his pajamas, looking lost without me.

Ryan grins and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me in a big bear hug, the kind I relish.

"My crazy best friend whom I looooove," he mumbles into my hair, teasingly.

How sad am I to do this so he'll say he loves me even when I full well know he only loves me as a friend. It only helps for a moment, yet I do it anyway, just to hear those words, just to feel that rush of joy surge through my body.

I sigh happily and breathe in the scent of his shirt. When he gets a girlfriend, I don't know what I'm gonna do. The thought of him saying anything but "The only girls in my life are Sharpay and my best friend Gabriella" when being questioned by others about his relationship status makes me sick.

Both Ryan and I have never had a significant other, but I am the only one who's never been kissed. I've had the great pleasure of watching several girls walk up to him in the halls at school and plant one on him. The only good part about this is his reaction: a shocked face, a polite "thank you", and once they've turned their back, a subtle swipe of his mouth on his sleeve. I crack up every time he does this and he just tries to laugh it off, but he turns beet red. It's incredibly cute and helps me shake off my jealous feelings. Cause watching gorgeous cheerleaders kiss the guy you're in love with right in front of you is really no fun at all. If they have the guts to kiss him why don't I!

I must also endure girls trying to get Ryan to go on dates with them. At least once a week he gets asked out and every guy in school thinks he's insane when he turns them down, but I am deliriously happy. I especially love it when the reason is because he has plans with _me. _And much to my delight, even when we haven't made plans, he still turns them down.

Sharpay thinks he's crazy, but I know the reasoning behind his polite declines. He told me its because none of them catch his eye, so why bother. He believes in love and doesn't plan on dating a girl just for a little experience, a little fun. In fact, he thinks high school dating is ridiculous. He always makes fun of Troy's love life calling his latest girlfriend his "flavor of the week" seeing as he tends to dump them after a few days. In fact, he once told me that if Bolton ever asked me out he would punch the living daylights out of him. Which I thought was aside from being extremely sweet and protective, hilarious because I doubt Ryan even knows how to throw a punch, but maybe I underestimate him. He has the tendency to surprise me.

He pulls away and asks, "Forgive me?"

"Yes," I say. "Now let's get back to the movie, you big goof."

"Yes ma'am," he answers and starts racing up the stairs.

"Hey that's not fair!" I scream as I race to catch up to him.

**So please don't kill me because they didn't kiss! Lol. They will in due time, but I feel like this will probably end quite soon after a kiss and I'm not ready to end this story so you'll just have to wait for one. Haha. **

**I hope that aside from that, you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Tea For Two

**Heavenly Habits**

He collapses on the floor in front of the movie screen, breathing heavily as he laughs.

I fall down beside him gasping for air as I giggle.

He looks over at me, a huge grin on his face, bright red lips spread wide apart revealing his perfectly shaped teeth, white as egg shells. His eyes have a mischievous glint in them. I narrow my eyes at him, telling him not to do what I think he's going to do.

Suddenly he's hooked his arm around my neck, pulling my head to his chest. I groan loudly, letting him know how much I hate this even though I revel in his touch. My head against his hard, muscular chest, his pale arm soft and smooth against my throat is my heaven. He laughs and starts to ruffle and muss my hair with his free hand.

I wrestle in his arms, trying to free myself, but his grip is too strong and I am too weak. Weak in my own strength and weak in the fact that I want and crave his touch far more than a friend ever should. I don't actually want him to let go, but I must. Its part of the game, after all.

He laughs a little at my struggle, and then feeling bad pecks the top of my head and falls back on the floor, yanking me down with him.

He instinctively pulls me closer to him and I'm getting weaker. I focus on the screen, I focus as hard as I can on the Von Trapp children for fear of what would happen if I do or think about anything else.

I can't stop thinking about him. He's right here, arm around me, close so close.

I want to be closer to him, even closer. Being the crazy insane idiot that I am, I tuck my head under his chin. I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to so badly. It's not like its awkward. Ryan's always been my cuddle bear. It's just in these past few years that I've felt like ripping his clothes off when we're this close.

He's pleased with my movement and he starts to play with my hair, satisfied.

I grin and remember the first time I realized Ryan would become so much more than just an elementary school pal.

We were eight years old and were on the playground at school, swinging side by side. I had long hair back then, longer than it is now. It reached my waist and it kept whipping me in my face as I swung. I remember that day so clearly now.

"_Ugh, my hair keeps flying into my face," I groaned as I pumped my legs faster and faster and swiped at my hair. _

"_Put it in a ponytail," Ryan said matter of factly, as if I, a girl, who knows all things about hair, should have realized such a simple solution. _

"_I think I'm gonna cut it," I said, confidently. "Real short," _

_Ryan suddenly stopped swinging and turned to me, big blue eyes wide open with sheer terror. _

_I stopped as well, scared that he had seen something or hurt himself. "What is it, Ryan?"_

"_You can't cut your hair," he whispered softly, embarrassed as he reached over and grabbed a long strand of my hair. He pulled on the end of the curl, causing it to spring out of his hand. _

"_Why not?" I asked, confused. "It always gets in the way."_

"_Cause, your hair is too pretty to cut, Gabby!" he mumbled shyly. "Please don't cut it."_

_I blushed and to make him feel better said, "Ok, Ryan, I won't cut it. I won't ever cut it short."_

"_Really?" he asked, his smile instantly brightening his face. _

"_Really," I answered grinning back. _

And I've had long hair ever since. Never has it been less than several inches beneath my shoulders.

He presses his nose to my hair and I giggle nervously.

"Wait, now you're smelling me," I say, praying I don't sound flirtatious.

"I believe it's my turn," he says and makes a show of inhaling the smell of my hair. "Lavender," he remarks. "My favorite."

I smile up at him and my heart is pounding. You see what he does to me? He can't just say these things to his _friend. _

"I know," I answer, quietly, unsure of what to say.

His attention falls back to the movie and I concentrate on not moving a muscle.

Just as I'm beginning to relax, the doorbell rings. Ryan groans in displeasure, obviously not wanting to get up.

He reluctantly pulls away from me and stretches his arms up and out.

Again with those gorgeous arms. Must he show them off?

I slowly pull myself up into a sitting position and tap his knee.

"Dude, you kinda need to get the door," I say.

"Dude, you wanna get it for me?" he asks, a lazy grin forming.

"Race ya," I scream and jump up, but he's much to quick for me. He's followed suit and already up on his feet.

Before I can get anywhere, he's picked me up by the waist and flung me over his shoulder, racing down the stairs with such speed; you'd think I was lighter than a feather.

"Ryan! Put me down!" I scream, trying my best to sound angry as I laugh. He laughs too and drops me by the door.

"Now we both win," he says with a smile and chucks my chin like I'm a little child.

He reaches a slender hand out and twists the silver doorknob.

"Evan's residence?" a sleepy teenager with shaggy dark hair asks, plastic takeout bags in his tan hands. He looks about our age and I feel his eyes flicker over me like I'm a work of art he's examining.

Ryan notices and his eyes cloud over. He steps in front of me, shielding me from the man's view.

He nods sharply and takes the bags from the guy's hands. "This should cover it," he snarls and slaps a twenty and a ten into his hand.

"You got a problem, man?" he asks, grinning sleazily at me.

Ryan's fists clench around the plastic bags and I touch his arm, begging silently for him to not do anything.

"Fuck off," he says in a low, threatening voice and slams the door in his face. I watch as he deadbolts the door and turns toward me.

"You okay?" he asks quietly. He drops the bag and wraps his arms around me.

I nod against his shoulder, staring off into space.

"I was gonna kill him, but I decided he wasn't worth going to jail for," he jokes.

I giggle a little and he releases me. I stare down at the floor, feeling disgusting. I hate when guys look at me that way, like I'm a piece of meat, something to devour.

Ryan cups my chin and lifts my face up, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Yes," I answer.

"One of these days, I am gonna get in a serious brawl. I mean between you and Sharpay, the two most beautiful girls in the world…" he trails off, smiling at me.

"Ryan…" I mumble, blushing.

"Its true," he says sweetly. He ducks back down to pick up the food and grabs my hand leading me into the kitchen.

Once there, he sets the bags down on the counter and opens the fridge.

"And your choice of beverage is…" Ryan starts, desperate to push aside the unsettling moment that just occurred. I guess its part of growing up though; things aren't as simple, as innocent. The world isn't what you thought it was.

"Iced tea," I respond brightly, as eager to forget as he is.

"That sounds good. I think I'll have that too," Ryan decides as he pulls a pitcher of fresh tea out of the fridge.

I watch as he pours the tea over the glasses of ice. He's crushed mine, cubed his. His memory of what I love never ceases to amaze me.

I smile unconsciously and he notices. Returning my smile he asks, "What?"

"Nothing," I say shyly. "It's just…its moments like when you remember I like my ice crushed that makes me think of how wonderful you are."

_I really didn't mean to offer that much information. _

He grins and rattles off, "Two sugar packets, no lemon."

I nod blushing, all thoughts of freaky delivery boy out of my mind.

"And you're the exact opposite, all about the lemon and only half a sugar packet."

"Which you think is completely ridiculous," he adds, smirking.

I giggle. "Well, I mean why not just use all the sugar!"

Ryan laughs. "Cause Sharpay would kill me if I did."

"True," I respond slowly. "But is she here now?" I ask.

Ryan grins evilly and dumps three packages of sugar in his tea. I laugh as he takes a sip and chokes on the sweetness.

"How can you take this much sugar?" he sputters. "Its almost sour." He sticks his tongue out childishly and shudders.

"I've had a lot of practice," I say smoothly.

"Oh, I see," he replies. "Well, I must say, your ability to drink pure sugar is astounding!" He chuckles as he adds more tea to his glass and takes a sip, sighing satisfactorily. "Much better,"

"Can you at least still taste the sugar?"

"I can…sugar pie," he adds, like the dork he is as he breaks into song.

_Sugar pie, honey bunch_

_You know that I love you _

_Oh I can't help myself_

_I love you and nobody else_

He sings cheerily as he arranges the takeout on the Evans' mahogany table.

I giggle, melting at his velvety voice as we sit down to eat.

**So I know it's been two weeks and I'm truly sorry. I've had a tough couple of weeks, but I'm back and hopefully better than ever. Lol**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. We had some random talk of tea, a sleazy delivery person, and some cute fluffy moments. I hope you don't find me too strange. Lol. **

**Thank you readers and reviewers. You guys make me want to write! **


	7. Fortunate Rain

**Heavenly Habits**

I watch as he picks up his chopsticks and skillfully picks up a piece of chicken. He has such able hands, it's amazing the things he can do with them.

I glare at him as I pick up my fork. Not all of us possess so much talent.

He chuckles as he makes a show of picking up his rice, shoving it in his mouth, and chewing. I watch his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. God, his throat is fantastic.

"So," he starts as he finishes swallowing. "I think we forgot to pause the movie."

I shrug as I shove a piece of sesame chicken into my mouth. "Whatever. We've both seen it countless times. We'll catch the ending."

"And then Funny Face," Ryan says, grinning.

"Yes," I say. "You'll love it."

"I'm sure," Ryan says sweetly.

He takes a long drink of tea and my eyes are once again drawn to his throat, watching the liquid glide down.

"So Shar and Zeke?" I ask casually, trying to distract myself from watching Ryan eat.

"Yeah," Ryan says. "It's a little weird, but you know Zeke's my best guy friend and I love 'em both so if they really want to…"

I giggle. "You don't understand it, do you?"

"Not at all!" Ryan answers truthfully, eyes wide open with confusion and shock. "I mean, Zeke just isn't the type of guy you would think could handle Shar, but I don't know…"

"I agree it's a little…unexpected," I reply. "But as long as they're happy."

"Oh yeah," Ryan says. "Obviously, I support them one hundred percent, I just worry about what will happen if they break up. Things would be different."

I feel a lump forming in my throat and I start to panic. What if Ryan likes me and the reason he's never acted on his feelings is because he's afraid of what would happen if we broke up? What if he's afraid of wrecking our friendship?

I wish that he wouldn't think of things like that. Things would work out. Especially if he loves me like I love him. If we were as equally infatuated with each other…

"I suppose," I mutter quietly.

He swallows and says, "I mean, things would be awkward and we wouldn't all be able to hang out together and I guess I just dislike change," he concludes with a laugh.

"I'm sure things will be fine," I reassure him. I frown taking in his thoughts. He doesn't like change. Maybe he likes what we have, being friends. Maybe he doesn't what to change anything.

"Yeah," Ryan says softly. "You're right. Besides tonight is about me and you anyway."

I smile to myself, staring down at my plate yet he catches my reaction anyway and grins back.

"Mmm," he remarks satisfactorily as he shoves yet another piece of chicken into his mouth. "Gabby," he says through his chewing. "You must try this."

He takes his chopsticks, picks up a piece and aims it at my mouth.

I press my lips tightly together and start shaking my head.

He laughs. "Gabs, it's really good. Promise."  
"It doesn't sound very good," I say through my teeth.

"It's not really a cooked Mongol," he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "Fine,"

I part my lips and lean over, dragging my teeth along the chopsticks as I capture the disgusting piece of food. I chew thoughtfully. "Not half bad," I reply, smiling a little.

I notice he has this weird look on his face, and his arm is still extended out, eyes on his chopsticks.

"Ryan," I say cautiously. He shakes his head and looks at me, then his arms, and quickly draws his hand back.

"Uh," he says nervously as he goes back to eating.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, nope, everything's peachy."

"Peachy?" I ask giggling. "That's odd. Even coming from you."

"Gee thanks," he remarks. "Uh, so you done."

"Yep," I reply, cheerfully. I realize he's changed the subject and obviously doesn't want to talk about whatever it was he was thinking about. It must not be that important.

"Fortune cookie time!" he says fake enthusiastically, clapping his hands together girlishly. Oh yeah, he definitely doesn't want me to know what he was thinking.

I laugh and pull out the four fortune cookies. I place two in front of Ryan and two in front of myself.

We both tear off the clear wrappers of our first cookies and break them apart.

"Time is precious, but truth is more precious than time," I read aloud, blushing slightly. Oh my gosh, how true is this fortune.

"Seeing is believing," Ryan reads, and I notice a faint blush spread across his cheeks as well. Does his quote have some meaning to him as does mine?

"I didn't really like this one," I whisper.

"Me neither," Ryan replies softly. He reaches for his other cookie and begins opening it. "You know, I'm starting to get the whole extra fortune cookie thing now."

I smile a little and open my other cookie.

"Your dearest wish will come true," I say quietly. God, I wish. I really wish my dearest wish would just come true already.

"Now that's a good fortune," Ryan says, nodding approvingly. "Mine, just says _What you've been looking for is near by. _What does that mean?"

I laugh as he expects, but can't help but think if only I was what he was looking for. But he already has me. As a friend.

I look up and Ryan's cheeks are puffed out.

"Did you just stick both your cookies in your mouth?" I ask.

"Yeshmmm," he says through his mouthful.

I giggle and pick at my cookies, watching him chew.

He swallows and sighs. "That wasn't nearly as satisfying as I thought it would be."

I giggle and gesture to my own picked at cookies. "Care to try again?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "I'm good."

"But wait, I left something in the car," he says jumping out of his chair and running towards the door.

I get up too and follow him. "But Ryan it's raining!" I cry, looking out the window at the rain falling down.

"I know. But I really got to go out there," he says, reaching for a sweatshirt.

"What could possibly be that important?" I ask.

"You'll see," he says grinning as he zips up the sweatshirt and pulls the hood over his head.

"Be careful," I call out as he slips out the front door and runs over to his car, parked in the front. In the dark, I see his form hunch over, grab something on the seat and close the door. And then he's jogging back towards me.

I pull the door open when he's close and he runs inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

He's soaking wet, bare feet slippery on the tile, plaid pants clinging tightly to his legs, light blue sweatshirt turned navy.

I reach for his cold hand and find a DVD.

"Funny Face," I whisper, taking the DVD. "Oh, Ryan." Unable to contain myself, I kiss his icy cheek.

"Your lips are warm," he says softly.

"Let-let's get you warm," I sputter out, his last comment running over and over in my mind.

He throws off the sweatshirt, revealing a heavenly sight. His gray shirt, now a much deeper gray, clings to him, every muscle visible now. Its as if the material doesn't even exist and my eyes linger on his abdomen, as my own tightens with lust.

He shakes his head, water springing off his short locks, waking me from my daydreams. I race over to the hall closet and grab a blanket. I walk carefully back, and wrap the blanket around him.

He grins. "Thanks, Gabby. Gosh, I'm freezing," he moans as he shivers. He blinks, and a raindrop that had been caught on his eyelashes trickles down to the corner of his eye, and trails down his cheek. And for some reason this mesmerizes me.

Suddenly, he grabs my hand and drags me down the hallway, into his room. He drops my hand and pushes me towards his closet.

"Pick me out a shirt," he says, a goofy grin on his face, another raindrop sliding down his neck.

I merely nod slowly and walk into his closet, scanning the row of colorful shirts.

I hear a rustle, and slowly turn my head around to find Ryan in merely a pair of silky black boxers, tugging on a pair of slick black jogging pants.

I hold in a gasp and whip my head back around, eyes blinking rapidly. I shouldn't have looked, why did I look? Because I so desperately wanted to see him like that. That's why. Cause he looks like a god, his skin sparkling, dripping wet, like some dream I tend to have much too often. And god that black just seems to make his gorgeous skin stand out even more. Is it possible for a boy to look so terribly nice? He's not just _hot, _he's beautiful.

I quickly grab a plain black tee shirt and walk over to him, handing it too him without looking. I stare down at the floor, holding in my breath, waiting for his drool-worthy chest to be properly concealed. I look up just in time to see the shirt float down over his stomach and rest at the tops of his pants. Oh the temptation!

"Are you trying to make me look emo?" he cracks.

I shake my head from side to side and watch him pull on a pair of black socks.

He notices my stare. "Just going with the theme," he jokes.

I smile and he races over to his bed and ducks under the covers, pulling them up to his chin.

He looks like a little kid, sitting there shaking. I giggle and sit down on the edge of the bed, tracing circles nervously on his duvet, as he shivers not saying a word.

"Oh no," he says through chattering teeth. "You get over here, little radiator."

I smirk and crawl towards him, settling myself neatly beside him, yet not touching.

"Come here," he says impatiently and wraps both his arms around my waist, leaning his head against my chest.

I begin to shiver too at his closeness.

"Am I making you cold?" he asks, lifting his head up as if he's going to move.

"No, no you're fine," I say quickly and place a hand on his cheek.

He moans happily. "Gosh, you're so warm."

_Gosh I love you_, I think forlornly.

_Fun little fact: both of Gabby's fortunes I actually got in fortune cookies the other day. I made Ryan's up. Lol_

_Hope you liked the chapter. I hope to update soon as a Christmas present. Lol Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review. I appreciate it so much! _


	8. Proclamations of Love

**Heavenly Habits**

Ryan untangles his arms from around my waist and moves his head from my chest to my lap, pulling the covers over him once more. I can feel him shaking a little, but not so much as before.

"Are you any better?" I ask, taking the opportunity to run my hands through his damp hair. Oh I wish I could just hold him like this forever.

"Kinda," he says. "This is helping."

"Good," I whisper back. "You know, Ryan, you didn't have to do that."

"Of course, I did. We have to watch Funny Face," he says. "I promised."

My heart melts. Ryan would do anything for me. Gosh, he's so selfless, and wonderful, and caring, and…I'll quit before I get carried away.

He sits up and I sigh a little, already missing the weight of him on me.

He grins at me. "Thanks for warming me up."

_Anytime! _I think dreamily.

"Your welcome," I say instead, staring down at hands.

"Shall we go back upstairs?" he asks.

I nod and he hops out of his bed, shivering as he leaves the covers. He wraps the blue blanket I had brought to him around his shoulders, makes a few adorable chattering noises, and turns to walk out of the room.

I get up too and walk behind him out of his bedroom, admiring how well those black pants fit him.

As we walk down the hall, I catch up to him and walk beside him, staring down at the floor, watching my bare feet walk next to his black-sock-covered-ones. He reaches over and wraps an arm around my waist. Mmmm, contact again.

We reach the grand staircase and I wonder if he'll break away from me and race me as he always does. But he doesn't break away from me. And we don't race up the stairs this time. We walk slowly together, blanket around both of us, his arm still tight around my waist, his hand fluttering against my stomach making me queasy in a good way. I wonder if this is a sign for change. The fact that he wants to be this close to me. Or maybe he really is just trying to stay warm.

We walk into the theater and he steers us towards the couch, collapsing on it, bringing me down with him.

The last scenes of the Sound Of Music play out on the screen as he wraps the blanket around both of us.

Being this close to him and not being able to kiss him is driving me crazy! I mean just sitting here, him mashed up against me, all snuggly and cute and I can't even kiss him! I want to cry and scream in frustration.

Ryan makes a few satisfied moans as he snuggles closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispers softly and I can feel his cool breath on my neck.

"I love you too," I whisper sounding melancholy I'm sure.

Ryan jerks his head up off my shoulder as the credits start to trickle down the screen before us.

He takes my hands under the blanket and I look into his eyes. They're staring into mine intensely and my own eyes widen in fear. What's going on?

"No, Gabby," he says sadly. "I don't think you understand."

He pauses and looks down at his lap shyly.

"God, I really don't want to do this," he murmurs as if he's angry with himself.

"Do what?" I ask eagerly, urging him on.

"Say what I'm going to say."

I hold my breath in anxiously. Is what I'm thinking is happening actually happening? I mean I've been dreaming of this since the fourth grade when I realized Ryan was whom I wanted to marry. This must be a dream.

"Gabriella," he begins and I know this is serious. He almost never calls me Gabriella. Its always Gabby, Gabs, not Gabriella. "I…I've had feelings," he gulps nervously, tightening his hold on my hands. "Feelings for you as more than a friend for some time now."

My eyes feel as if they're about to pop out and I open my mouth to speak.

"No, don't say anything," he pleads. "I just have to get this out."

I nod, lips pressed tightly together. I want to scream RYAN I FEEL EXACTLY THE SAME WAY at the top of my lungs, but I respect his wishes and let him speak.

"Gabriella, you intoxicate me," he says his voice shaking a little. "You always have. Your hair," He releases my hand and reaches over to smooth down my hair. "Your eyes," he stares into them longingly. "Your lips," he runs his hand across them lightly. "Your skin," he brushes his hand across my cheekbone.

"But it's not just your beauty that I love. It's your intelligence. You're brilliant, clever…you're abilities never cease to amaze me."

"And you're heart," he chokes a little and runs his hand down my arm, squeezing my right hand tighter than ever. "So warm and welcoming. You're my everything, Gabriella."

I can hardly think straight. He saying all of this to me? It's too good to be true. It has to be.

"If you don't feel the same way," he whispers. "I understand. I just had to say this before I exploded. But it's out of my system now and I hope we can still be friends at least, because if I lost you Gabby, I don't know what I would do."

"Can I speak now?" I manage to sputter out, a few tears falling down my cheeks.

"Yes," he says sadly. "I can take it."

He looks up at me and sees the tears. "You're crying," he says softly. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good," I say. "Ryan, I love you too! As more than a friend. I have for a long time. I love your eyes. I love your skin. I love your voice, your mannerisms, your walk, your style. I love when you sing, and dance, and act. You have so much talent. God, you're amazing. You're unbelievable. How could anyone deny you?"

"No," he says smiling so brightly, his teeth and eyes seem to shine. "You don't. Don't say that."

"But I do! I do Ryan. With all my heart."

He jumps off the couch in a fit of excitement and whoops ecstatically.

"Me," he says, pointing to himself. "You love me!"

"YES!" I scream and hop up running over to him.

His smiles fades as I draw near and his eyes gaze into mine with such love and devotion, I want to cry.

You know that moment, where you're both so close, and you're just staring into one another's eyes, inching closer and closer. I cannot comprehend that this is happening to Ryan and me right now.

His eyes shift from my eyes to my lips and mine trail to his own luscious pair. He gently places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms delicately around his neck and I watch his eyes close as mine do.

His lips brush against mine lightly and those clichéd fireworks go off in my head. God, its amazing! Its fantastic! It's heavenly! No words can describe how powerful this mere kiss is.

He pecks my lips again, this time a hard kiss, not soft like the first. I feel his grin against my lips and I smile too. Mmm, I want more.

I entangle my hands in his short blonde hair and peck his lips again. He parts his lips against mine, and I do as well, turning our kiss into something much more satisfying. I kiss him again and again and again…he tastes better than I ever imagined.

He moans a little and his tongue licks my lips and clicks against my teeth eagerly. I open my mouth wider, allowing him entrance and his tongue tangos with mine passionately. His hands travel up my back and press me closer, as he walks us over to the couch. We fall down on it and he lowers himself on me carefully, kissing me intensely all the while.

He places a hand on either side of me, careful not to push all his weight upon me. His lips move from my mouth to my cheek. His kisses trail down my jawline to my neck.

"Oh god, Ryan," I whisper.

"I'm sorry," Ryan says huskily, chuckling a little as he pulls away from my neck. "I'm having a hard time controlling myself."

"No, it feels good," I say breathlessly. "I just, I'm not ready to…you know," I say embarrassed.

"Oh no!" Ryan says still hovering over me still, his arms muscles tightening against the constricting black sleeves. "Me neither. Honestly."

"Good," I say happily. I raise my head up a little and kiss his pale neck tenderly, then drop back down.

He rolls off of me and I sit up, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to sit next to me. I smile crazily and wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me onto his lap, stroking my hair lovingly.

"I'm not cold anymore," he says with a sexy smile.

_Oooo, don't you wish you were her. Damn that Ryan. Lol_

_It's not over! I promise! Lol_

_They still have to watch Funny Face after all. Plus, I'll write about everyone's reactions so, there will be most likely two more chapters. _

_Happy Holidays to you all! Hope everything is merry and bright._


	9. Promise Not To Freak

**Heavenly Habits**

**All right this chapter is all about the reactions. This chapter: Sharpay, Ms. Montez, and Taylor. Enjoy!**

"You know, one of us is gonna have to get up to put the movie in," I remind him, pressing my forehead to his and kissing his nose. How wonderful is it that I'm able to do that now. Kiss his nose, his lips, his forehead, his neck, whenever I want to. I don't have to repress any feelings, hold anything back. It's all laid out on the table now. And how lucky am I that Ryan had something to lie out too.

"I don't want to get up," he says, and buries his face in the crook between my neck and shoulder.

I giggle. "Me neither."

We're both silent for a moment, just enjoying being with each other, like we haven't before. An intimate love that goes beyond friendship. The true, delicateness of _love, _like you are my other half- I want to be with you forever- you are my life now- love.

He slowly rises up off the couch and walks over to the DVD player, putting Funny Face on.

He walks back over and wraps an arm around me as we get cozy on the couch, kicking back to watch the film. And it feels wonderful. Cause he's still my Ryan, my best friend. But he's like the love of my lifenow too.

And he's kind of been the love of my life since the ninth grade, but now he actually…is. Because it turns out I'm the love of his life too.

And its like you can't even imagine how it is to have love reciprocated until you've actually experienced it, because its such a defining moment in your life. I feel whole, at peace with myself and who I am and who I'm going to be, with Ryan there with me all the way.

He turns towards me and pulls me into a kiss. Spontaneously. Just because he wants to. His hands fly to my waist, mine to his hair. We're in the middle of a heavy lip lock, when we hear someone behind us gasp.

We both open our eyes and break apart to find Sharpay standing behind the couch her mouth wide open in shock. She's dropped her expensive handbag on the floor and her arms hang by her sides, limply, her rhinestone covered cell phone deathly close to dropping from her manicured hand. Suddenly she starts screaming and jumping up and down ecstatically, clapping her hands together. "I just knew it!" she screeches and races over to the couch, plopping down between us.

Ryan and I grin as Sharpay starts talking at a mile a minute, patting us both on the knees excitedly. "Oh you two! I just knew you liked each other. I mean, god I could sense the sexual tension from like a mile a way. Oh tell me everything. Who cracked first?"

Ryan raises his hand with a shy smile and Sharpay giggles. "Aw what did you say? You better have been romantic!" she scolds punching his shoulder lightly and then turning to wink at me.

"Don't worry, Shar," I say. "His monologue was perfect."

"Monologue?!" Sharpay says, gasping. "You had like a speech. Aw Ry, how cute." She pinches his cheek and Ryan blushes a little.

"Aw, I won't embarrass you by discussing it now…" she starts and then turns to me, whispering in my ear. "But you better tell me every word later." I nod happily and Ryan sighs.

"You know what I don't even care what you two are whispering about, I'm just glad that you're glad Shar."

"Why wouldn't I be, Ry?" she asks, appalled. "I love you, I love Gabriella. I've always thought you liked each other as more than friends. I'm sensing this is like more than like though, right? Cause I mean you guys already loved each other like friends before so you guys are like definitely _in love_, right?"

We both nod and Sharpay squeals. "Oh my god, your kids are gonna be adorable. They'll have perfect curly brown hair like Gabs and Ryan's blue eyes. Oh my gosh and I'll have to plan your wedding. I'm thinking like a winter wedding. Your color scheme could be like ice blue and silver. It'd be gorgeous…"

"Whoa, slow down there Shar," Ryan says. "We're seventeen."

"Someday though, would be nice," I whisper shyly.

Ryan smiles at me. "I agree."

"Awwwwww!" Sharpay says looking back and forth between us. "What are you guys watching? Is this Funny Face? Oh my gosh, Audrey Hepburn is so pretty."

She pauses and looks at Ryan. "Wait am I like interrupting something? I'll go…"

I reach out and grab Sharpay's hand. "No, stay Pay. We don't mind."

Ryan nods. "Yeah, stay Shar. Things are still gonna be the same you know. I don't want this to be like we always have to be alone now. I mean sure, every once in a while…" Ryan says with a wink. "But I don't wanna quit having Shar/Gabs/Ry time. Okay?"

Sharpay nods. "Ok, cool, cause I mean you know I don't want to be in the way or anything, but I'd really miss you guys if you were always off doing things by yourselves. You guys are my best friends."

I give Sharpay a quick hug. "I'd miss you too."

Ryan pecks her on the cheek. "Pay, you'd never be in the way."

Sharpay giggles. "You just rhymed. No, but I'm glad we got this settled. I'm really happy for you guys."

We all grin at each other and flop back on the couch, watching Audrey in all black, dancing around the café.

---

The movie comes to a close and we all clap like the silly kids we are. I glance at the clock and it's ten. If I don't get home soon my mother will probably call the police. My other can be a little…imperious.

"I gotta go," I say sadly, wishing I didn't have to leave.

"Oh wow, you do Gabs, its past your curfew," Ryan says concerned.

Sharpay gives an all-knowing smile and hops off the couch. She gives me a quick hug and a happy kiss on the cheek. "I'll leave you two to your goodbyes," she says cheerily. "Night, Gabby, or should I say… sis! See you tomorrow," she trills as she saunters out of the theater.

"Don't you find it hilarious that our togetherness puts her in a good mood?" Ryan asks, amused. He takes my hand and leads me out of the theater room, humming the closing tune of Funny Face under his breath.

We reach the huge front doors and Ryan pulls me into a passionate kiss. "Well, I guess we better get you home."

"I guess," I whisper sadly and grab my backpack. "Do you need to get shoes or anything?" I ask, with a grin.

"Nah," Ryan answers, clicking his feet together like Dorothy. "I kinda like this whole black socks thing."

I laugh and we walk out the doors to Ryan's car.

Ryan puts a Michael Buble album in his stereo and skips to _How Sweet It Is_, and sings along as he drives down the long winding road out of his neighborhood and into mine, pointing cheesily at me when he sings "to be loved by you."

We reach my house and Ryan hops out of the car first, walking around the car to open my door and helping me out.

We walk up the long stone pathway up to my red front door and stop under the awning. Ryan pecks my lips sweetly and says, "Night, Gabs. Pick you up tomorrow. I love you."

My heart still melts every time he says that because this time I know its not just I love you, but I'm in love with you. It makes me want to scream eeeeeeeeeee like Leisl in the Sound of Music.

"I love you, too. Night Ry."

He grins and kisses my forehead. "You and Shar need to have a sleepover real soon," he says with a lazy grin. "I just might crash."

"Ryan Evans," I scold and he chuckles as he starts to walk off.

"Wait, Ryan, your sweatshirt?" I call out.

"Keep it," he calls as he gets into his car and drives off, smiling at me the whole way as I watch him leave.

I let out a little squeal and calm myself down before walking into my house. Do I tell my mother? Do I not? I really don't know how this works. Never having a boyfriend before, I wouldn't know. But you know what, I don't even consider him my boyfriend; he's just the person I love. I don't really like that label, "boyfriend". It makes me think of Troy and his "girlfriends". Troy's relationships didn't mean anything. Ryan means something to me, a whole lot of something.

I take my silver key out of my pocket and slowly unlock the door. I step inside and find my mother sitting on the steps in her robe.

"Hi, Mom. Sorry I'm late," I say, hoping she isn't angry.

She just smiles at me. "It's ok, Gabby. You're only a half hour late. I'll let it slide."

I look at her funny. My mother never just lets things slide. "Mommy, are you ok?" I ask, sitting down next to her and feeling her forehead.

My mother giggles and cups my face in her hands. "So you and Ryan, huh, mi amor? I saw him kiss you."

I blush a little and nod. If everyone's reaction is gonna be like this I'm going to turn permanently red.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad. That Ryan is a very nice boy. He's always treated you right, and he's such a gentleman, and he's very handsome."

"Mommy," I moan, through my smile. She kisses both of my cheeks and brings me to my feet. "Off to bed, Ella," she says, sternly.

I give her a hug. "Night, Mama."

I walk up the stairs and into my room, collapsing on my lavender-duvet covered bed. I glance over at the phone on my nightstand, slightly dreading the fact that I should use it. Taylor's probably still up studying. I should call…

I sigh. I better get this over with. If I don't tell her now, she'll have to find out at school and then Ryan and I would probably die from embarrassment.

I dial Taylor's number and lie back on my bed, listening to the phone ring and ring. Maybe she won't pick up.

"Hey Gabby, why aren't you asleep?"

"Promise not to freak," I say slowly and calmly.

Taylor screams and I have to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Never mind," I mumble.

"You finally told him!" Taylor screams.

I hear an angry "TAYLOR" in the background and a muffled "Sorry".

"You did, didn't you?" Taylor shout-whispers.

"Actually, he told me."

"What? Seriously! Oh my god, Gabs, tell me everything."

"Well, he told me he loved me, as more than a friend, and Tay he was so romantic and adorable and he told me everything he loved about me. It was perfect."

"Awwww. That's so cute. Did you kiss him?"

"Yeah," I say softly and Taylor squeals.

"Was it like everything you ever imagined?"

"Everything and more, Tay."

"Ahhh! I just can't believe it, you know. I mean, I've been like as invested in this as you were…"

"Taylor, are you crying?"

I hear her sniffle. "Maybe a little."

"Taylor," I laugh.

"I'm just so happy!

"Oh, Taylor," I giggle, finding myself swiping a tear that falls across my cheek.

**All righty folks hope everyone's reactions were enjoyable. Last chapter is coming up, sadly.**

**I'll try to make it sort of long. We'll get the school's reaction, like Troy, Chad, etc. And more cute Ryella moments, of course. **

**Oh and I got this awesome idea from someone to put this story in Ryan's POV. Would anyone like that or enjoy that? Or would you guys be bored reading the same thing from someone else's POV. I'd love to hear what you think! It won't offend me if you don't like the idea! **

**Thanks for reading guys. And those that review I appreciate it immensely. **


	10. New Habits

**Heavenly Habits**

**Wow the last chapter is here! Can you believe it? Due to my busy schedule and all the stories I am already in the midst of writing, I am going to put this last chapter in Ryan's and Gabby's POV instead of rewriting the whole story in Ryan's POV. Who knows, I may do it someday. Just right now, I fear I don't have the time to, much as I adore the idea. So enjoy this last chapter. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading this. It means so much to know someone truly enjoys your writing!**

.o.

I pull out of her driveway, a goofy grin on my face. I can't believe we both felt for each other for so long without knowing. I almost regret not bringing my feelings up sooner. If I would've known that she felt the same way, I would've for sure.

But, really things couldn't have gone better tonight. I couldn't have asked for a more perfectly romantic moment. Seriously, I as a guy admit that I am a sucker for the whole romance thing. Sure, they say it's all for girls, but seeing as two raised me, romance was pretty much shoved down my throat. In a crazy messed up way, I learned to love it just as much as Sharpay does. Well maybe not as much. I don't think that chocolate and roses is an everyday requirement, but every once in a while hell yeah. Keep the romance alive.

.o.

I pull into my own driveway and hop out of the car, _feeling good_. It's amazing how different you feel once someone really loves you and you know it.

I walk to the door, black socks skimming the walkway. I smile at the memory of how I came to wear these socks. As soon as I enter the warm foyer, Sharpay bombards me.

"Finally! I've been waiting for forever! Get over here and tell me everything! I want to hear exactly what happened. I can't wait till I can talk to Gabriella. You will have to do!"

She takes my hand and drags me into the parlor, plopping us on a soft cream-colored couch. Her eyes are shining with excitement and she tucks her legs under her, settling in as if she is preparing herself for a bedtime story. "Start now!" she begs.

"Well," I begin with a chuckle. "I, uh… well we were sort of sitting in the theater and the Sound of Music had just gone off and we were just sitting there and I told her I loved her like I always do and she said it back like she always does and then I sort of told her about how I loved her as more than a friend and everything and all the things I loved about her. And then she shocked the hell out of me and said the same back. It was pretty surreal."

Sharpay sighs satisfactorily and lets her head flop against the backing of the sofa. "That sounds awfully nice," she murmurs, a tinge of sadness to her voice.

"It was," I answer back solemnly.

"I'm afraid," Sharpay states mysteriously.

"Afraid of what?" I ask, urging her to continue.

"Afraid that I'll never fall in love. That no one will fall in love me. That I won't get that fairy tale ending," she says, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh, Shar," I say and throw my arms around her. "You will get it. You will."

"But how do you know?" she asks seemingly on the verge of sobbing.

"I just do," I say, patting her back comfortingly. "I just do. Maybe even with Zeke. He's crazy about you, you know."

She pulls away from me and her warm brown eyes bore into mine. "You think?"

"I _know. _Every time he sees you, his face lights up. And you're the only one he bakes for _just because. _I mean you don't seem him baking me ginger snaps for no good reason."

Sharpay lets out a small giggle and swipes away her tears. "You're right. It's just I know we're dating and all, but he's never actually said he loves me before."

"Give the man some time," I say softly. "Saying you love a person is a big deal. Look how long it took me and Gabriella to say it. We've known each other practically our whole lives and it took seventeen years for us to admit it."

"You guys have been saying I love you since you were nine," Sharpay says rolling her eyes. "I know what you mean though, you mean I'm _in_ love with you."

Sharpay pauses for a second and then smiles. "I remember the first time you told her you loved her. We were walking Gabriella back to her house at night on this really warm summer evening. This is when we lived next door to her, and we had been playing at the park all day long like we did every Sunday. We were all so sleepy and you had to give Gabby a piggyback ride cause she was so tired she couldn't walk. And when we reached her porch you gently set her down and you said really softly, 'I love you, Gabby' and I remember how her eyes suddenly grew very wide and she said, 'I love you too' and kissed your cheek. And you turned red but only I noticed cause it was so dark."

She chuckles and continues, "That's when I knew that one day you guys would be together. I just knew it. You were always so protective of her and caring towards her and she always wanted to please you. It was just inevitable."

I process the information and smile. "Funny, how you knew it at such a young age and yet it took us forever to realize it."

"Well I was always so much more mature than you guys," she says sarcastically.

"Hahaha," I say back. I glance at the clock and hop off the couch. "We seriously need to get to sleep."

Sharpay looks over at the clock and nods her head, stifling a yawn.

"Wanna sleep in Mom and Dad's bed?" she asks, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Sure," I say, knowing she secretly wants a reason to not have to sleep alone. Whenever she feels vulnerable about something, she hates to be alone.

We make our way into the master bedroom and I collapse on the bed, snuggling my head into the silky pillows. Sharpay, still clad in her clothes, grabs some of Mom's pajamas and runs into the closet to change into them.

A few minutes later she reappears in a pair of pink flannel pajamas and hops in the bed, burrowing her self in the covers. I clap my hands and the lights turn off.

"Ryan?" Sharpay whispers a few minutes later.

"What?" I whisper sleepily.

"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"Tomorrow. School. How everyone takes you guys."

Well not until now I wasn't. "Should I be?" I ask tentatively.

"I don't know. Do you know if any guys had their eyes on Gabby? I know Troy did."

I grow angry at the thought. "Not that I'm aware of. Oh well, hopefully he won't take it bad."

"Yeah. Well, g'night Ry."

"Night Pay."

I have a hard time falling asleep and when I do, I have a lovely dream in which Troy beats the shit out of me for kissing Gabriella in the hallway. _Gulp._

.o.

I wake up after a terrible dream. In my nightmare, I woke up the next day and everything was how it used to be. Ryan and I had never professed our mutual love and he just acted like my friend. I had dreamt it all in my dream. If that makes any sense.

I rub my eyes and glance over at the phone, remembering my conversation with Taylor last night. I was so happy. So why did I have such a weird dream? Am I afraid of something I haven't even realized I'm afraid of?

Shrugging off the covers I realize Ryan and Sharpay will be here in ten minutes. Crap.

I dash into my closet, reluctantly yanking off Ryan's sweatshirt and pull on a red sweater and cream colored knit jacket over it. Yanking on jeans and my navy converse, I leave my hair a mess of curls and quickly swipe on some mascara. I'm really glad I can get away with such little makeup. I mean I'm only skipping some liner and eye shadow. I don't wear that much even on a regular basis. I prefer to be natural, unlike someone I know. Cough, Sharpay, cough.

Grabbing my backpack, I race downstairs and grab an apple. After kissing my mother goodbye, I fly down the porch steps to find Sharpay's pink convertible perched on my street. I hope they haven't been waiting too long.

I walk over and see Ryan grinning at me from the passenger seat. I grin back at him and slip into the back seat, chunking my bag on the floor of the car.

"You're five minutes late," Sharpay states as if she's irritated as she pulls out onto the street.

"Good morning to you too, Shar," I state sarcastically, and add sweetly, "Sorry I woke up late."

" 'S okay," Ryan says, leaning over the back of his seat to kiss my cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I repeat weakly.

"Ryan, just because you guys are like a couple now, doesn't mean you get to stand up for her like that," Sharpay says bitterly. "Not that you didn't always do that, but whatever."

"Yeah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ryan says, rolling his eyes at Sharpay.

"Ignore her," he tells me with a wink. "And eat that apple."

I blush and take a bite. It's so cute how he's obsessed with making sure I take care of myself.

We ride the next few blocks in silence listening to Sharpay prattle on about all the shopping she has to do this weekend. Apparently green's the new blue, or orange is the new black or something like that. Throw in a few "yeahs" and "mmhmms" and you don't even really have to listen. Ryan helps pass the time, making silly faces that appear in the rear view mirror, making me giggle.

Sharpay pulls into the lot and parks as well as she can. Let's face it Sharpay has horrible driving skills. She barely passed the test. Why we let her drive, I don't know. Oh wait, because she's _Sharpay. _I love the girl, but I'm really scared when she drives. At least Ryan sits next to her, so he can grab the wheel in case of emergency.

"Ready kids," Sharpay asks, her hands dropping from the steering wheel, latching on to the handles of her various designer tote bags.

I take a deep breath and nod and Ryan gives me a reassuring smile. "Everything's gonna be fine, Gabby," he says sweetly.

I nod again and we all pile out of the car. As soon as I hit the pavement, Ryan takes my hand and the three of us fall into place as we walk, Sharpay on Ryan's right.

We walk into school and I must confess I feel like I can't breathe. Ryan and I have never held hands while we walk and people are noticing. Yet, their expressions seem to quickly fade back to unsurprised. Sharpay must be giving them a sly mind-your-own-business look. I now feel somewhat terrible for all the not so nice things I have thought about her this morning.

Sharpay sighs and leaves us as she enters her Pre-Cal class, a cheery "toodles" thrown our way.

Ryan and I walk on. To my surprise, he continues to walk with me, not breaking off to enter the gym doors and I give him a puzzled look.

"I thought I'd walk you to class," he says as if he's unsure.

I smile and squeeze his hand. "That'd be great."

He looks relieved and grins back as we reach my physics class.

"Later Ry-" I begin but cease to finish as Ryan kisses me passionately and whispers, "Later". He turns to walk away, leaving me dumbfounded.

I stumble into my class a little shell-shocked, as is the rest of the class it appears. I slink into my seat as whispers swirl around me.

"_I saw them holding hands on the way to class, but I didn't think anything of it. I mean they've always been close-"_

"_Damn he was kinda sexy. I sort of regret not pressuring him to go out with me…"_

"_Dude, did you see that? Montez and Evans macking. Dawg, that's hella crazy-"_

"_Aw what a cute couple!"_

Well at least some comments sound positive. I try to relax a little as the teacher shushes the class. Thank you, Mr. Gill!

.o.

Well now everybody knows! I can't sincerely believe I did that. I think I was just so nervous that I decided to like sort of get the whole kiss over with. I mean, really, it was the one thing that would truly let everyone know, "yeah we're together but it isn't a big deal". Except I guess it sort of is a big deal to everyone.

I push open the locker room door and slide over to my locker, sighing. I really hate physical education. Especially since I am practically the only one who hates sports in the class. Cept, for Randy, who never dresses out and sits playing his Nintendo DS on the bench. He's getting an F for sure. But hell, we are required to take it even though surely I should get some waver for all the physical training I do to keep in shape for dance.

I grab my gray shirt and sweatpants and yank off my shirt when a loud "Evans" booms from the other side of the room.

I turn around to find Troy and Chad striding towards me.

Feeling a little embarrassed, I struggle with my gray shirt, yanking it down over my exposed upper body. "Yeah?" I ask confidently.

"So, how's it going?" Troy begins sounding wickedly nice, baring an all-knowing smile.

"Nice pecs," Chad offers, a somewhat appalled look on his face.

Throwing him a strange look, I ignore his comment and say, "fine" to Troy.

"So we were wondering if you could clear something up?" Troy questions.

"Uh sure."

"Were you not seen kissing Montez outside of Gill's class moments ago?"

How the hell did they already know? "Um, I guess." I shrug and then cross my arms over my chest. "What's it to you, Bolton?"

Troy's eyes flash angrily and Chad grins as if he's about to go into fight mode, pushing up the sleeves of his navy sweatshirt.

"Oh, just cause I thought it was made pretty clear that I had my eyes on her, that's all."

He's trying to rile me up and unfortunately it's working. "Oh I'm sorry, Troy. I didn't happen to see your name written across her." I say my voice rising.

"No need to get touchy, Evans," Troy says coolly, placing a hand on Chad's shoulder who looks about ready to jump me.

"Besides, aren't you with Cheri or is that already over?" I challenge.

"I can't have two women in my life, Evans? I didn't know that was only reserved for you. You know, I hear Sharpay's pretty good in bed. I mean you would know right. I hear you _sleep _together all the time."

OK, seriously, I really don't want to be that guy, but I'm thinking I may have to if this goes any further.

"I'm not doing this," I state boldly, and shock them as I change into my sweats and throw my clothes in my locker, slamming the door shut defiantly.

"Go fuck your self, Troy," I snarl as their mouths drop open. Ryan Evans doesn't _ever_ talk like this. Well now he does.

"Cause pretty soon," I add as I head towards the door, "No one's gonna want to."

Frustrated and angry, I race threw the gym doors and out onto the track. As my feet hit the shiny black tar, I breathe heavily and try to calm down. Running can be therapeutic, right?

.o.

I hang my head as I walk towards the doors to go to the portables. I don't want to be miserable and cold.

I hear light footsteps and Ryan's beside me.

"I need a hug," he says, dejectedly.

Awww, he's so cute. I nod and his arms wrap around me tightly. He smells like outside and he heaves as if he's gasping for breath.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I pull away and we step outside, walking towards math.

"I just ran three miles," he says, as he casually drapes an arm around me.

"Why?" I gasp.

"Cause I was pissed off and needed to release some not so positive energy. Troy and Chad know. And they made some lovely comments. Apparently, Troy thought you were his and he thinks I sleep with Sharpay."

"What?" I gasp again. "Oh, Ryan I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he says. "Besides I gave it right back to him."

I freeze a little and look at him uncertainly. He wouldn't…

"Don't worry it was all verbal. I wouldn't have anything physical which kinda surprised them," he chuckles.

"Well," I add, smiling at him. "If it makes you feel any better, all the cheerleaders in first period were very disappointed to find you were a taken man."

Ryan snorts. "I appreciate the gesture, Gabs, but their disappointment doesn't boost my ego. As far as I'm concerned, I'm only interested in one girl and I believe you know her."

I giggle and peck his cheek as we climb up the ramp and into the classroom.

As soon as we enter the classroom, Taylor starts smiling and clapping her hands excitedly. She hops out of her seat pulling us both into a hug.

"Oh you look so cute together!" she screeches.

"Tay, it's not like you've never seen us together before," I say, rolling my eyes.

"You know what I mean!" she says, giggling.

Ryan chuckles a little at her reaction and we slide into our seats.

Kelsi and Martha who sit on the left of me, lean over whispering about how great they think we are together and I smile and beam, biting my lip in excited nervousness.

Ryan looks over at me and laughs at the sight of me biting my lip.

"What?" I ask, eyeing him carefully.

"It's just I didn't know we switched habits," he says teasingly, throwing a pencil between his lips and chewing thoughtfully. "I don't know if this is gonna work."

He's put on his glasses. Oh, he looks so good. "I'm not sure either," I say concerned, playing along.

"Well, I propose a new habit," he says grinning.

"And what is that?"

He leans over and captures my lips tenderly.

"Kissing," he whispers, his face inches from mine. I hear a gleeful sigh from Taylor who is probably thinking about our wedding as much as Sharpay is.

"Sounds heavenly," I whisper back, contentedly.

.o.

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks again so much to anyone and everyone who took the time to review and/or read. There will be an epilogue so stay tuned!**


	11. Epilogue

**Heavenly Habits**

**Epilogue here! Everything is in third person, as if we're looking down upon the world at what happened to everyone. Enjoy! I hope you guys were curious about Sharpay's fate as well cause you find out. Lol I had a hard time stopping so this epilogue is kinda long. Haha.**

.o.

Two weeks after the day Gabriella and Ryan became GabriellaandRyan, on a cold winter's night in January, Zeke told Sharpay he loved her.

Sharpay and Zeke stood outside in the school's courtyard at their last Winter Formal. Sharpay wore a brilliant ice blue gown, a cream colored shawl thrown around her shoulders. Her hair was thrown up in a perfect, golden up do. Zeke wore a bright white suit, setting off his gorgeous chocolate brown skin. His pale blue tie matched Sharpay's dress. Appropriately.

"Sharpay," Zeke breathed quietly, wrapping an arm around Sharpay to keep her warm as the wind swirled around them. "Yes," Sharpay answered dreamily, content to be in his arms.

"I love you," he barely whispered, feeling very shy.

Sharpay's eyes filled with tears at his words and she turned to face him. "You do?"

Zeke nodded, staring down at the concrete.

Sharpay threw her arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips.

"I love you too," she replied, causing Zeke's face to light up so bright, the stars didn't compare.

"Oh man, I really want to bake you a chocolate mousse right now!"

"Oh Zeke!" Sharpay cried romantically. "Well seeing as we're miles from your house, how bout you just kiss me!"

"Ok," Zeke replied, not complaining.

.o.

Seven months later on a warm summer's day in July, Ryan and Gabriella got engaged.

Gabriella and Ryan sat in the Evans' back yard, lounging on the grass after an afternoon of swimming. With just a couple months left before college, they wanted to spend time just being kids before entering the world of adulthood. Gabriella wore a modest, peach colored one-piece and Ryan wore dark purple swim trunks.

"Creamsicle, my dear," Ryan asked jokingly, handing Gabriella her favorite flavor, cherry.

Gabby nodded with a smile, peeling the wrapper off the popsicle and sucking on it thoughtfully.

Ryan grinned and bit a chunk off his grape flavored one.

The pair sat in silence as they ate their treats content just being with each other.

"Gabriella?" Ryan asked, lazily.

_Gabriella. That meant something serious. _"Mhmm?" Gabriella mumbled, questioningly.

"Marry me?"

Gabriella's eyes grew wide and she turned to look over at him.

"Wh-what?" she asked, her popsicle slipping from her hands and falling on the bright green grass.

Ryan chuckled a little. "I said, marry me? Please."

Gabriella threw herself at him, knocking them both to the grass. Her lips crashed down on his in a fit of passion and as they kissed the flavors of strawberry and grape mixed together. And it tasted pretty damn good.

Ryan broke their kiss, rolling over so that he lay on top of her. "Does that mean yes?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Gabriella said as if she were contemplating her decision. "Let me get back to you on that."

"Oh you're gonna get it," Ryan said with a mischievous smile, tickling her stomach.

Gabriella giggled. "Ry, stop it, Ry!"

She managed to get out from under him and began running wildly around the backyard. Ryan hopped up off the ground chasing after her.

"Wait, don't you want your ring?" he yelled out, breathlessly.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks, her smile fading with the shock of his statement.

Ryan walked up behind her, his lips grazing her bare shoulder before turning her around to face him.

Kneeling down on one knee, Ryan pulled a small black box from behind him and flipped it open. "Gabriella Grace Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella's eye shone with tears and she nodded yes.

Ryan could hardly contain his giddiness and he jumped up, slipping the gold-banded, emerald stone ring onto her slender finger.

They shared a sweet kiss and smiled at each other. Then, Ryan took her hand and led her back to where they had been sitting.

Plopping back down in the grass, Ryan pulled Gabriella into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let her head rest against his shoulder.

And they sat there, watching the sunset and then watching the star-filled sky until Gabriella had to go home.

.o.

Three weeks later on an unusually cool August day, Zeke proposed to Sharpay, scared a long distance relationship wouldn't work once they went off to different colleges without some sort of promise. Sharpay declined.

Zeke stood in the airport, a leather bag hanging from his shoulder. He was by the gateway and it was five minutes till he had to board the plane. And Sharpay was nowhere to be found.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Zeke was deathly afraid Sharpay wouldn't make it. And then he saw a flash of her long blonde locks, and Sharpay was running in her silver heels towards him, a glowing smile on her face. And Zeke smiled because he was one of the few people Sharpay would run in heels for.

Sharpay raced to him and collapsed in his arms. "I'm sorry I'm late. Stupid fucking cab."

"It's ok," Zeke murmured gently, cause that was the type of guy he was. He was always one to stay calm and make others happy. As many people who knew him said, he was everyone's giant teddy bear.

Sharpay kissed him tenderly as the announcement came on. "Flight 965, Albuquerque to Los Angeles. Flight 965 Albuquerque to Los Angeles. Now boarding."

"Sharpay, will you marry me?" Zeke asked her softly, staring into her shimmering chocolate colored eyes.

Sharpay stared blankly back. "But you're leaving."

"Exactly," Zeke said. "I want to make things official. You're the love of my life, Sharpay."

"Uh," Sharpay replied in a state of shock. "Zeke, you know I love you, but…"

"No," Zeke said, dropping his arms from where they encircled her waist. "This doesn't sound good. _But_ isn't good."

Sharpay's eyes filled with tears as she shakily continued. "But, I think we should break up."

"Stop…"

"We'll be on the opposite sides of the country and…"

"Please don't say this…"

"Zeke, I will always love you. But you have to go to California and become a world famous chef," she paused to smile through her sadness. "And I have to go to New York and pursue acting and singing. And we'll hardly see each other and I can't handle being so heartbroken that entire time. So we just have to forget each other and maybe someday will be the right time."

Zeke sighed deeply, his face hardly hiding his clear devastation. "If that's what you want…"

"It's not what I want, but it's what has to happen," Sharpay said, trying to sound brave.

"Ok," Zeke said, trying to digest the information. "Ok."

Sharpay threw her arms around him once more and they clung to each other for a few moments.

"Last warning for Flight 965."

"Goodbye Sharpay Evans," Zeke said kissing her cheek and walking through the gateway.

"Goodbye Zeke Baylor," Sharpay whispered as she watched the love of her life walk away.

.o.

Two weeks later on a dreary September day, Ryan, Gabriella, and Sharpay made their way to New York. Ryan and Sharpay would be attending Julliard and Gabriella would be going to Columbia.

"Are you sure you want me to live with you guys?" Sharpay asked as they walked up to their new apartment in Manhattan.

"Of course, Shar," Ryan answered for the fiftieth time as he withdrew the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

The apartment was spacious, with three bedrooms, a large living and kitchen area, and two bathrooms.

"See," Gabby said, looking around the old-fashioned apartment. "Plenty of room."

"Ok," Sharpay said hesitantly, dropping her pink luggage at the door. "As long as you guys don't have loud passionate sex every night, I'll put up with you two."

Gabriella, looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Ryan patted her shoulder comfortingly and walked over to Sharpay with a look of disapproval.

"Sharpay," he whispered irritated. "You know we are not having sex so shut your big mouth."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sharpay said faux innocently. "Little Miss Virginity."

Ryan glared at her. "Sharpay, just because things are not going well for you and Zeke does not mean you can put a damper on Gabby's and mine relationship."

"Fine," Sharpay said sadly. "I'm going to my room"

Ryan walked back over to Gabriella and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. You know how upset she is about breaking up with Zeke. She doesn't mean it."

"I know," Gabby answered with a sympathetic smile. "We'll help her get through this. After all, she'll be my sister soon. Yet, again she's always felt like my sister."

Ryan chuckled. "Good thing you don't think of me as your brother. Cause then this whole engagement thing would be a problem."

Gabriella giggled. "I don't have a brother and I never will."

"That's what I like to here," Ryan grinned, swooping her into a deep kiss.

"Oh stop being so cute!" Sharpay screamed from her bedroom.

.o.

Four years later, the summer after her fourth and final year in college, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor met again.

Sharpay wore a gorgeous black mini dress, her long blonde hair pulled back in a chic ponytail. She waltzed into her favorite restaurant, the one she went to every Friday night to get away from the Ryan and Gabriella Engagement Bliss Show. The host ushered her to her usual table, the one in the back corner of the restaurant, where dining by yourself didn't feel so lonely.

Her usual waiter, John Paul, came by kissing her hand and placing her usual tonic martini in front of her. "Good evening, Mdme. Evans. How are you this evening? And your lovely brother and his fiancée? Are they well?"

"Fine, thank you. Ryan and Gabriella are at the apartment being so adorable it makes me sick."

"Well good thing you get out then, eh?" John Paul joked in his French accent.

Sharpay laughed and nodded.

"I'm afraid Chef Michel left last week. We have a new chef now. But I'm sure he'd be happy to prepare your usual."

"Oh," Sharpay said, surprised that everything wouldn't be completely the same. "If he's willing…"

"Of course, Mademoiselle Evans."

Sharpay began her people watching and twenty minutes later someone rather familiar came into sight. And he was heading straight towards her, unaware of whom she was. Did she look that different? Maybe he just hadn't looked hard enough yet.

The new chef equaled Zeke.

He walked towards her eyes cast at the ground. "Your dish, Ms. Evans," he said politely as he stared at the silver platter, withdrawing the cover. And then he finally looked up.

Realizing who she was, he struggled to keep the platter steady, but regained his composure.

"Sharpay?" he whispered.

"Zeke?" she whispered back.

Placing the dish on the table, Zeke took her hand pulling her out of her chair and hugging her tightly. "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Yeah," Sharpay murmured back, still disbelieving that it was really him.

"Meet me!" Zeke exclaimed. "After dinner in the kitchen!"

"I don't know," Sharpay said doubtfully.

"Please," Zeke pleaded. "I'll bake you a dessert, free of charge."

Well how could she say no to that.

Turns out, Sharpay couldn't say no to a lot of things. She couldn't say no to Zeke's dessert. She couldn't say no when he asked if he could kiss her. She couldn't say no when he asked her to his house. She couldn't say no when he asked her to stay the night.

.o.

Sharpay entered her apartment at six in the morning to find Ryan and Gabriella sleeping on the couch, his arms around her waist.

And Sharpay didn't mind. Because not to long ago, Zeke's strong arms were encircling her waist.

She nudged Ryan a few times before he finally woke up.

"What? Uh, SHARPAY!" he whisper-screamed, untangling himself from Gabriella and hopping off the couch. "I thought you got mugged or something," he cried as he threw his arms around her.

"You're such a worrywart," she sighed.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Zeke's" she answered nonchalantly, sauntering off to her bedroom.

"Wait what?" Ryan called out.

"Good night Ryan!"

"Fine! We'll talk in the morning," he yelled back, as if he was her father and she had missed her curfew.

Sighing, Ryan walked over to Gabriella's angelic figure, which was snoring lightly on the couch. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

Gathering her in his arms, he carried her honeymoon style into their bedroom, shutting the cream door behind him.

.o.

Turns out, it was equally difficult to say no to Sharpay. Zeke couldn't say no when a few weeks later she asked him to marry her. And Gabriella couldn't say no when Sharpay asked if she could plan her and Ryan's wedding. But Ryan knew how to draw the line. He said no to a white tuxedo, but somehow he ended up wearing white shoes just to please her.

.o.

On a cold, wintry December evening Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez became Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Evans.

.o.

They developed many new habits after that.

Ryan went to work as an actor on Broadway. Gabriella made a habit of making every showing and letting every female fan know that he had a wife, thankyouverymuch.

Gabriella became a chemistry professor at Columbia. Ryan made a habit of letting every cocky male student of hers know that she had a husband, thankyouverymuch.

They started having sex, much to Sharpay's relief, who thought they were freaks for waiting five years to "do the deed".

They drank coffee and ate breakfast together every morning no matter what.

They had weekly dinners with Zeke and Sharpay at the restaurant that had brought Zeke and Sharpay back together.

But there favorite habit still had to be kissing. For after all those years, ok so only five, the spark never died and the kiss was never less powerful, less attractive, less sexy to either of the two.

**THE END**

All I can say now is thanks! Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, thanks for being awesome!

Sad to see this end, but I'm really happy with how it turned out and I hope you are too!

And oh yeah: Thanks!


End file.
